


January 27th, Hanamaki

by sandersonsister



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving On, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: A series of connecting one-shots telling the birthday's of our favorite characters.For Hanamaki, it really wasn't a very good day.





	January 27th, Hanamaki

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys! This is a bit...angsty, which really isn't what I was planning to write when I was writing Makki. But it happened, so here it is.

Hanamaki didn’t know how to feel when he woke on January 27th. On one hand, it was his birthday, which instantly made it a day for the history books to remember. On the other…well, it was one more sign that life as he knew it was almost over.

 

He was at the end of his of his third year of high school. One and a half months and then he would be finished at Aoba Johsai. He and the other third years had already retired from the volleyball club and Hanamaki, despite the bright grin he placed on his face every day, always felt a pang in his chest whenever he walked by the gym and saw the club practicing without him and his friends. Yahaba was now the main setter and captain of the team. Kyotani was the ace and actually showed up to practice. It was odd not seeing Oikawa on the court with Iwaizumi by his side. Makki knew that Oikawa felt similar – he wasn’t as good at hiding his emotions as he thought he was. His life was changing and Makki wasn’t sure that he liked it.

 

But, well, it _was_ his birthday.

 

He forced himself out of bed even though he wanted nothing more than to stay buried under the blankets. His mother was no doubt preparing her ‘special’ breakfast, the same she did each year on his birthday. Makki’s mouth went dry when he realized that this could, possibly, be the last time that she did so.

 

He should enjoy it while he still could.

 

“Happy birthday!” His mother said brightly as he walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Like he expected, a full breakfast was placed on the table, his father already eating his portion.

 

“Thanks,” Makki replied with a forced smile, sliding into his chair at the table.

 

“Do you have any plans today? To celebrate?”

 

“Yeah,” Makki said as he placed the food onto his plate. “I’m going out with Mattsun, Iwaizumi and the trashheap after school-“

 

“I wish you wouldn’t call Tooru-kun that. He’s such a nice boy!”

 

“-and then Mattsun is coming back here. You don’t mind, right?” Makki asked, belatedly realizing that he probably should have mentioned it before now.

 

“Of course not! You know he’s always welcome. Hajime and Tooru –“

 

“Nah, just Mattsun,” Makki said with a lopsided smile, shoveling food into his mouth. “Can’t deal with the Captain and Vice-captain too long. The tension there kills me.”

 

His mother frowned. “Tension? But those two are so close!”

 

“Yeah. But they could be closer.”

 

The frown grew and Makki’s father sighed, shaking his head and giving him a frown. Makki’s smile dropped. “Sorry. Don’t worry about it, mom. They’re fine.”

 

His mother didn’t seem convinced but Makki just finished his breakfast and grabbed his school bag. “Alright, I’ve got to go before I’m late.”

  
“Have a good birthday!” His mother called as Makki hurried out the door. Makki waved once more before hurrying down the street. As usual, Mattsun was waiting for him at the corner. “Hey!” Makki called as he ran toward him. “Sorry! I’m running a bit late.”

 

“No surprise,” Mattsun replied as Makki fell into step beside him. “You always are when your mom cooks. Happy birthday, by the way.”

 

Makki beamed and Mattsun returned the smile as he reached out and twined his hand with Makki’s. “Thanks!”

 

“I’m dating an old man.”

 

“I’m a month older than you!”

 

“Old man.”

 

“Mattsun!”

 

Mattsun just laughed, squeezing Makk’s hand. “You’re so touchy. This is supposed to be a happy day.”

 

Makki’s smile became fixed as his earlier thoughts swarmed him once again. “Yeah. Of course. Happy.”

 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Mattsun give him a concerned glance. Luckily, Makki was saved from being forced to answer the unspoken question by the arrival of an annoying fly.

 

“It’s the birthday boy! Happy birthday!” Oikawa yelled out, throwing himself on Makki’s back. Makki yelled out, stumbling forward as the slightly taller boy suddenly placed all of his weight on him. Mattsun quickly grabbed onto him, stopping him from faceplanting onto the sidewalk.

 

“Oikawa!”

 

“Get off of him, Trashykawa! You’re too heavy for that!” Iwaizumi announced his presence by slapping Oikawa in the back of the head. Unfortunately, this only caused Oikawa’s head to be pushed forward, impacting with the back of Makki’s.

 

“Ow!”

 

“Damn!”

 

“Sorry,” Iwaizumi growled toward Makki as he grabbed Oikawa’s arm and pulled the still whining boy off of Makki’s back. Makki let out a breath of relief as the weight was suddenly gone and he didn’t feel as if he was going to fall over at any moment. “You don’t just jump on people, Crappykawa!”

 

“But you always catch me, Iwa-chan! I’m sure Makki could-“ Oikawa cut himself off and gasped loudly, his eyes wide. “Iwa-chan! Did you call me fat?!”

 

Iwaizumi blinked. “What?”

 

“You said I was too heavy! You called me fat!”

 

“You’re an idiot,” Iwaizumi responded flatly, turning his back on his wailing best friend. “Happy birthday,” he said toward Makki, offering a smile. “We still on for tonight?”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Makki replied as Mattsun’s arms circled his waist and pulled him back against a hard chest. “It’ll be weird, not having to wait until practice is over first.”

 

Oikawa’s wailing instantly stopped and pain flashed across Iwaizumi’s face briefly before the other boy nodded. “Yeah. I guess it will.”

 

Makki regretted bringing it up. He pulled away from Mattsun and wrapped his hand in the other boys once more before pulling him down the street. The four boys walked in silence into the school, Makki pasting yet another smile onto his face when he was offered well wishes from various classmates. Makki and his friends made their way halfway toward the gym before realizing they weren’t needed for morning practice – and even if they had been, they would be very, very late.

 

“Well, we’ll see you at lunch!” Oikawa said brightly. Makki knew he wasn’t the only one that detected the false cheer in their captain’s voice.

 

“Yeah,” Makki agreed as Oikawa and Mattsun disappeared down the hallway. Iwaizumi just sighed and moved toward his own desk, a row away from Makki’s.

 

It was a long day.

 

His old teammates found time to stop throughout the day, either on breaks or during lunch. More than one of them said they would have a party in the clubroom if Makki wanted, something that they usually did for birthdays, but Makki declined. He wasn’t part of the team. Not anymore.

 

The thoughts continued to plague him throughout the day. You would think that he would be overcome with these feelings during graduation – not two months before. But here he was, on his birthday, wondering what he would be doing the following year. He knew that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were talking about going to Tokyo. His old team would be here, continuing on, having practice. Maybe they would have even made it to Nationals and the third years would still be part of the club. He was sure they could do it. Yahaba might not be as dedicated as Oikawa, but he was talented. He could take the team far.

 

Without them.

 

Maybe that’s what the team needed. The dead weight cut.

 

Maybe he and the other third years should have left after Inter-high. Maybe then, Karasuno wouldn’t have made it to Nationals.

  
After class was over, he joined his friends and they all made their way toward their favorite restaurant. It was a place they had found in their first year, a place they always went to celebrate. Birthdays, games, exam scores… how many more times would they come here? Would they come for Mattsun’s birthday in March? For graduation only a couple of weeks later?

 

Would they even bother?

 

“Alright, enough!” Oikawa said as he fixed Makki with a somber frown. “It’s your birthday! Why have you been so…” Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi helplessly.

 

“Weird?” Iwaizumi asked.

 

“No…”

 

“Depressed?”

 

“Yes!” Oikawa smiled. “Why have you been so depressed?! Stop it!”

 

Makki rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, Oikawa. Just thinking.”

 

“Oh, that explains it,” his boyfriend smirked. Makki felt a flash of amusement and he scrunched up his nose, poking the bigger teen in the side.

 

“Not nice.”

 

“Not caring.”

 

Makki rolled his eyes and smiled as Mattsun’s arm came to rest over his shoulders. He felt better than he had all day in that moment. He could almost forget that…well, almost forget. Until Oikawa opened his mouth.

 

“Seriously, what are you thinking about?”

 

Iwaizumi groaned. “Learn some tact, Trashykawa! Can’t you see he doesn’t want to talk about it?!”

 

“But we’re his friends! We can help!”

 

“He’ll tell us if he wants to!”

 

“Well, he should!”

 

“Trashy-“

 

“Did you decide on a University?” Makki asked, cutting the argument off before it really got started. As amusing as the arguing and sexual tension usually was, he really wasn’t in the mood for it at the moment. It just made him think. Think that he might not be there when the two finally got their shit together and realized that they were more than ‘best friends’. He and Mattsun had an ongoing bet about how long it would take the two and, so far, both of them were losing. They had to keep changing their dates because so much time had passed.

 

Currently, Makki’s bet was graduation.

 

But what if it didn’t happen then? What if…what if he wouldn’t even know when it did because the four of them fell out of contact with each other?

 

“Huh?” Oikawa asked, blinking for a few moments before he registered the question. “Oh! Yeah! I’m definitely going to Tokyo…and Iwa-chan says he is to! I don’t think we’ll be at the same schools, though.” He frowned briefly and Makki watched as Iwaizumi cringed. “What about you two? Have you decided yet?”

 

“I’m staying close,” Makki admitted, looking toward the table so they couldn’t see just how much the words had affected him. He had known that they would probably go to Tokyo. Oikawa had mentioned it more than once. Yet…he had hoped that…

 

Well, that didn’t matter.

 

They wanted to go to Tokyo and now they had the opportunity.

 

He should be happy for them.

 

“I haven’t decided yet,” Mattsun’s low rumble broke Makki from his thoughts. Makki’s hands tightened into fists.

  
Right.  
  
Mattsun had said that a few weeks ago. That there was a possibility that he was going to leave. That he had been looking into Universities on the other side of the country, not just in Tokyo. Universities that would take him far away from Makki.

 

“Oh,” Oikawa muttered, realization flashing in his eyes as he took in Makki’s tense form. “Well, we need to agree that we’ll all meet here during summer break! I’m sure we can find time for that, no matter how busy we get!”

 

“Works for me,” Iwaizumi said as he took a drink of his water.

 

“Sure,” Mattsun agreed. Makki just nodded his head.

 

Right. That was going to happen. He was sure Oikawa would end up with volleyball practice – the other boy was certainly going to be playing no matter which school he chose, and Iwaizumi was probably the same. Makki hadn’t received any offers for volleyball. Neither had Mattsun.

 

“So, you went to watch practice yesterday, right?” Iwaizumi asked a suddenly guilty looking Oikawa. “How’s it going?”

 

The conversation shifted toward volleyball, as it so often did, and Makki fell into his thoughts once more. When Makki and Mattsun were no longer playing, would the four of them really have anything to talk about? Or would they be regulated to hearing Iwaizumi and Oikawa discussing their teams while Makki had to listen to them talk about people and situations he knew nothing about?

 

Suddenly, he really just wanted to go home.

 

They separated soon enough and Mattsun held his hand tightly as they made their way toward Makki’s house. Makki felt Mattsun’s eyes on him multiple times but he didn’t bother to question the other boy. He knew Mattsun wanted to know what was going on and Makki really couldn’t give him a good answer. He didn’t know how to explain these worries in his mind. “I’m home!” Makki called as he pushed the door open.

 

“Excuse the intrusion!” Mattsun said just as loudly.

 

“Welcome home!” Makki’s mother said with a smile as she walked into the foyer. “Both of you,” she winked at Mattsun. “Did you have a good day.”

 

“Of course!” Makki responded. “We’re going to my room.”

 

“Leave the door open,” his mother called. Makki rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he regretted telling his parents that he was dating his best friend.

 

They entered his bedroom and Makki plopped down onto the bed, pulling Mattsun down with him. The other boy didn’t even yelp as he was pulled down. He just shifted and wrapped himself around the smaller body. “Are you going to tell me?”

 

Makki was silent. He didn’t want to. He didn’t think he needed to. Was he the only one that was feeling this way? But, well, this wasn’t the first time thoughts like this flooded his mind and Mattsun had made him promise a long time ago that he would talk when he needed it.

 

“Are you really thinking about leaving?” he finally asked.

 

Mattsun’s arm tightened. “You know I am.”

 

Makki nodded, thankful that he was facing away from Mattsun and the other wouldn’t be able to see his face. “Do you think…do you think we’ll be okay?”

 

Mattsun didn’t reply for a few seconds and each second felt like an eternity. Makki’s heart sank. “I think we will be,” Mattsun finally responded, “as long as we both try. Is that what’s been upsetting you? That I might go away after graduation?”

 

“Not completely,” Makki admitted as his fingers tightened around the blanket he was grasping. “Oikawa and Iwaizumi are leaving. The team has moved on. We’re all separating. I just…I don’t really know how to feel about it. But the thought of you leaving…it just makes things worse.”

 

Mattsun’s arm loosened. “I can’t stay because you want me to,” he said roughly. “I have to do what’s best for my goals-“

 

“I didn’t ask you to!” Makki protested, panic welling in his chest as he sat up and glared down at his boyfriend. “Things are just changing and I’m having trouble dealing with it. I would never ask you to give up-“

 

“Wouldn’t you?” Mattsun snapped. Makki reared back, feeling as if he had been punched in the stomach. Mattsun couldn’t truly think that…could he?  Mattsun groaned and sat up, running a hand over his face. “Sorry. You aren’t the only one stressed out. Can’t we just forget about it for tonight? It’s your birthday. We shouldn’t be focusing on this.”

 

Makki sucked in a deep breath and laid back onto his bed, tensing slightly as Mattsun once again curled up behind him. “Happy birthday to me,” he said bitterly as he closed his eyes.

 

He wished he could go back a year, instead of forward. Then it might be a truly happy birthday.


End file.
